Always The Quiet Ones
by Carly-M
Summary: The group find out Annie's been having dreams of the "sexy" kind...  Jeff/Annie


**Title:** Always The Quiet Ones  
**Author:** Carly  
**Character/Pairing(s):** Study group, Jeff/Annie  
**Spoilers:** General S2  
**Rating/Warnings:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1775  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community  
**Summary:** The group finds out Annie's having dreams of the _sexy_ kind...  
**Notes:** I have no idea why my brain thought this up, but there you go!

* * *

"... and then we somehow ended up tangled on a waterslide while everyone in the park chanted 'Keg stand her! Keg stand her!'" Britta buried her face in her hands as the rest of the group laughed and wolf-whistled (or in Jeff's case tried to get the chant going in Britta's ear).

"Oh man, I don't even know how that would work but it would be _awesome_," said Troy, his eyes wide. "Did we get slide burn on our bodies?"

Annie looked perturbed as she walked into the study room and took off her backpack. "Slide burn what now?"

"Brittles had a sex dream about Troy!" Pierce gleefully informed her.

"And you told everyone about it?" Annie gasped, fumbling with the contents of her pencil case. She reached out to collect her stray gel pens, her hand springing back when Jeff picked them up at the same time. "Shouldn't that be kept private, Britta?" she stammered.

"It was until Abed opened his big mouth," said Britta, whipping her head to the right.

Abed blinked at her. "I was only pointing out the fact that you weren't making eye contact with Troy. The go-to sitcom classic is having an embarrassing sex dream about a friend and when I mentioned it you turned as red as your Valentine's Day lipstick and yelled at me."

"So then we threatened to put gum in her hair until she gave us all of the details," Jeff grinned. "Slippery, wet details as it turned out – insert 'that's what she said' joke here!" He offered up his hand for a high five with Britta who glowered at him.

"Gross you guys!" Annie glanced at Shirley. "I can't believe you're enjoying this too! What happened to being the condom condemner when Britta had them in her handbag?"

"This is just make-believe, Annie," said Shirley, dismissing her with a wave of her hand. "Besides, I have to get my kicks somewhere ever since I threw out my romance novel stash... my boys found them one day and asked me if manhood was a hoodie for grown-ups."

"You know what, I think we need to move away from this topic of conversation and start studying." Annie spread out her notebooks and folder, keeping her head bowed. "I'm sure Britta's... dream won't be part of our Anthropology test."

"Imagine if it was," breathed Troy. "Best. Test. Ever."

Pierce happily exchanged a fist bump with him. "If we were going to get an A we'd have to know what happened after the keg stand, though..."

"I punched a creepy old guy in the face, that's what happened," snapped Britta, rolling her eyes when Pierce continued to look interested. "Ugh, OK, happy hour is officially over, guys. Abed, don't use your powers on me again."

But Abed was too busy staring at Annie like he was analysing something under a microscope.

"Abed?"

"Annie's had a recent sex dream too," Abed said matter-of-factly.

"_What?_" Annie yelped as everyone turned towards her. "Why would you even say that?"

"Because it's true. You didn't want to join in and talk about it, and it was more than just your usual prudish character trait." He tilted his head to the side. "You said these things should be kept private - right after you glanced at one of us like you were remembering something."

"Quick!" Troy yelled. "Who isn't she making eye contact with?" He looked incredulous when Annie's head remained bowed. "She's not contacting with anyone – it was an orgy!"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Pierce, "obviously it was about..."

Shirley cut him off. "If you say yourself I'm going to take those batteries out of your wheelchair and leave you stranded." She paused and grabbed Annie's arm. "For all that is good and holy please don't say it was him."

"She looked at Jeff," Abed blurted out.

"Abed!" squealed Annie.

"Abed," murmured Jeff approvingly, giving him a thumbs up.

"Jeffrey!" scolded Shirley.

"Rocky!" Abed exclaimed, jumping slightly when Britta swatted him. "Not the right time?"

"What are you full-naming me for?" Jeff asked Shirley. "I can't help it if Annie's brain chooses to dream about my delectable bod," he gestured at himself with a smirk as Annie shrank into her seat. "It's a curse I just have to live with."

"It's true," said Troy absently. "I had some unsettling nights after his pool game."

"Anyway," Jeff drawled out, ignoring the faraway look on Troy's face, "the important question is – what happened?"

Annie flushed an even deeper shade of pink when he grinned at her. "Nothing happened OK? Abed's wrong, I never had one of those dreams, end of story."

"Come on Annie, if I had to share you should too," said Britta, leaning back in her chair. "How depraved can it be anyway?"

Annie frowned. "What's that tone supposed to imply?"

"Nothing bad it's just," she gestured at her, "you're Annie. You can't even say the word penis let alone dream about one. Jeff probably looked like a Ken doll down there."

"Britta does have a point," Shirley kindly offered. "I know you're not exactly like a unicorn but you're still pretty close."

"I am not some neutered little magical creature just because I don't say the p-word!" Annie folded her arms. "I am capable of having sexy dreams you know." Jeff raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, come on guys," added Troy. "You're being mean."

"Thank you, Troy."

"I'm sure there was some sexy hand holding going on," he smirked.

"Sexy milkshake drinking with two straws in the same glass," Abed chimed in.

"Sexy gazing into each other's eyes while Zac Efron serenaded you," Britta chuckled.

Jeff laughed along with the rest of them but dialled it down when he saw how annoyed Annie was. "Alright guys I think we've had our fun. Maybe we should actually study for once."

Everyone grumbled good-naturedly before calming down and opening their books. Jeff glanced across at Annie to try and give her a 'don't worry about it' smile but she wouldn't acknowledge him.

Shirley patted Annie on the hand (that was clutching a gel pen tight). "You know we were only playing with you don't you sweetie?"

"Yeah, sure," replied Annie, but there was no merriment in her voice.

After a couple of hours, and two random visits from the Dean who wanted to get their opinions on time vortexes, the group decided they'd had enough for the night and started to pack up. One by one they drifted out of the study room, Britta making sure Pierce was wheeling nowhere behind her to avoid more questions about her dream.

Jeff walked back in after forgetting his study notes he'd carefully copied out from everyone, surprised to find Annie sitting by herself.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked. "Don't tell me you're actually going to study until midnight or something. Give your poor brain a rest, Edison. We need it fresh to steal answers from tomorrow." He picked up his notes and sat down on the desk. "Annie?"

Annie stopped playing with the green monster eraser on the top of her pencil and glanced up at him. "Do you think I'm a neutered magical creature?"

Jeff crinkled his forehead. "I think you're many things, but that is definitely not one of them. Are you still embarrassed about before?" She shrugged. "Because you don't need to be. I thought it was kind of cute."

"Cute?" she repeated, not matching his smile.

"... Yes?"

"Like how puppies are cute? Or old people? Or when little kids mispronounce words?"

"I wouldn't go that far," he said, screwing up his nose. "Have you ever heard a 3-year-old say 'sammich'? It's 'sandwich', kid, get it right or leave the PB&J alone."

She crossed her arms. "So I only warrant a cute yet Britta gets cat calls and 'yo mamma' jokes?"

"Actually it was a 'that's what...', right, not the point." Jeff couldn't help smiling at how caught up she was about it. "I'm sure your dream was perfectly fine. Hot even. But it doesn't matter because you're obviously uncomfortable talking... um, what are you doing?" He stared at Annie as she shoved her carefully labelled and color-coded notes to the side and started to climb onto the table, a determined glint in her eyes. Crawling towards him, she took his folder out of his hands and flung it to the ground before pushing him backwards so he was lying down. "Annie, what the hell?"

Ignoring him, Annie quickly lifted her leg over his body so she was straddling his lap. "You wanted to know before about my dream so I'm just showing you. This is how it started out."

"Annie you don't have to do this," said Jeff, gulping when she leant down and pinned his arms to the table.

"We were studying for the test, alone," she continued, dipping her head towards his, "when you reached across for my notes and our hands touched. We shared one of our looks and then all of a sudden we were on the table... just like this."

"You don't have to prove anything to me, it's OK" he said, losing what little control he had in his voice when Annie released his arms to undo two of his shirt buttons.

"And then," she said, leaning down to kiss his chest, "we went off book." Annie lifted her head to look into his eyes and was struck by how intense they'd become. She yelped in surprise when he vaulted himself up, keeping one hand on her back to steady her, and crushed his mouth against hers. Annie sank into his arms, parting her lips when she felt his tongue sweep against them.

Jeff let his hands roam up and down Annie's back, allowing one to dip underneath her blue sweater where he could feel her soft skin. He made a disappointed sound when Annie suddenly broke away from him and climbed off the table, smoothing down her clothes.

"Here endeth the demonstration," she said, a proud smile ghosting her face.

"You're leaving it there?"

"Yep."

Running his hands through his hair, Jeff couldn't help smirking along with her. "Well you can at least tell me how the rest of it goes."

Annie gathered up her belongings, feeling the heat rise in her body now she'd come back to reality and wasn't overcome with adrenaline. "Maybe another time. I can tell you one thing, though." She unconsciously twirled her hair around her finger. "What we did in here definitely wasn't 'cute'."

"Annie Edison," Jeff laughed in amazement. "You are a little minx."

"Goodnight, Jeff," she said with a coy smile. "Sweet dreams."


End file.
